The Adventures of Candyland MLP:Let's Meet the Humans,P1
by ollieswirlsthepony
Summary: When the main 6 humans are enjoying their daily snack at Joes they are sucked into a Portal that leads To a world called'Sugar Rush' So join Taylor as Twilight,Faze as Fluttershy,Paige as Pinkie Pie,Jackie as Applejack,and Dianna as Rainbowdash as they try to find their way out of the Sugar filled world and as they meet their companions.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in The Equstria Village,6 girls were having fun at Donut Joes dunut shop."Paige put that plastic donut down,it's childish!"Racheal yelled across the (Rarity)Paige(Pinkie)."Girls settle down now we don't wanna cause any trouble"Taylor said looking over her huge book.(Taylor)Twilight."And who in the tarnation said you could bring a soccer ball in here Diana?"Jackie said smoothly.(Jackie)Applejack,(Diana)Rainbowdash."If..you don't mind telling me the time please...?"Faze soothingly asked Tavi a brown headed girl who was hanging out with Vinnie who head dyed blue hair that was really blonde.(Faze)Fluttershy."Sure Faze"Tavi answered."It's erm.. 1:23 p.m"Tavi responded eating her fancy who was listening to tavi then whispered to Taylor,"It's 1:23 Taylor time to go to Madame Carol's castle!"Paige said."Good,cause that donut got me charged up!"Dianna said standing up to get in the horse pulled cart."Let's go girlies"Jackie said leaving a tip."Oh hey girls did you know it's my birthay tommarow?"said Levi known as lyra."Nope but i will toads sure to celebrate!"Paige said then a portal teleported into the middle of the stone path."G-irls look a...portal!"Faze yelled in horror."Whoa,we are bein sucked into dis thing!"Jackie said. What happens next? Wait till P2 The Adventures of Canyland MLP:The Sugar Portal And Candy Cave! 


	2. The Kiddy Companions(Skipped P2)

The main six were walking on the same path,which they ended up at a dark cave,"A cave really?"Paige said."My heels are wet."Racheal said standing Near Faze and the others,it had gotten colder when it turned night."Oh great,now we have to stay out in the dark!"Dianna said.

"You girls need someplace to stay?"A kid said coming out from a hole in the ground."Gah!"Taylor and Faze yelled together."Pssft girls it's just a' kid"Jakie said,the kid had black hair and violet eyes,her jacket had a swirl mark,that must have been apart of her talent.

"What are you doing out here?"The violet eyed girl said helping faze who had fell down from suprise up.A blue haired kid emertged it was another girl she had light blue eyes,and a tornado on her jacket.3 more kids were running to the black haired kid."We we were sucked in this time portal thingy a bob."Paige said."Oh that thing,King Larch made that.."The black haired girl said."Hmm...the Lost King Princess Claire told me about."Taylor said raising her eyebrow."What is all your names?"Taylor said sitting on a snowy rock listening with her 5 friends."Well i'm Ollie Roone,that's Snow fightzergland(The blue haired girl)That's Candi Cim(Curly haired pale haired girl with bluish eyes and a pink muffin with candy on her jacket,That is Hearty Brax(White haired girl with red eyes and a red heart on her jacket)And that's Gem Amy"Ollie said,waving over to two more kids which were boys.(A blonde haired pony with light white hair stripes and Emerland Eyes,and a purple gem on her jacket)"Come over here you two and stop fighting!"Gem said."Well these two boys are Liam Early(**black haired boy with dark red eyes and spikey hair)**And this is Stormy Heene(A blonde haired boy with blue eyes)"Ollie said."Cool,can we get a place to stay?"Faze said."Sure follow us!"Ollie said walking to a scooter which was hooked up to a huge had a pail of water and warm covers stacked."Jump in!"Ollie said getting on her scooter,The main six and the others jumped started up her scooter and rode through deep snow,"We are here."Hearty said walking up to a huge house,"Woow..."the main 6 said together,"Thiis is Ollie's mothers house Rainy Roone she is really nice"Said Candi Cim bouncing up and down knocking on the door of the beautiful house,a male poped out of the door he had black jet hair in the style of soarin and blue and Violet eyes with yellow streaks in his hair and a Bottle on his redish like shirt."What do you kids need?"He said smilling."We were about to go find some more rock candy until we saw them standing in the cold."Candi said."Oooo you like rock candy?"Paige said."Yep i have some at my Moms Bubble Cim"Candi said."Hey gals i'll be right back she said galloping off to the house probally 3 minutes away."Well gotta go finish my new dress for Sweet Sunrise."Gem said."Oh my Claire,your making a dress for Sweet Sunrise i must come see."Racheal said following the kid."Hey Ollie i will be at my moms Admore Amy."Gem said,"Holly hoofs your mom is Admore my 3rd favorite Fashion Maker!"Racheal said walking away with the blonde kid."Be back soon girls!"Racheal sat awkwardly well gotta go at my mom Shelia and my dad ace's epic new soccer field!"Snowy said,"Can i come?"Dianna said."Sure!"the kid said ice-skating down a snow filled path that lead into a simple cavern and into a grassy field which is village called Grasstown."See ya later!"Dianna said thundering off with the soccer and Hearty walked off together to her parents Light Brax and Trent Brax,to see Hearties livestock and pets in the Grasstown had left with the two boys to go see Stormy's huge meet Liams sister Abigail who was wonderful at making apple pastries,she also went to meet Liams parents Hazel And Prune who were nice fruit farmers,and Stormy's two sisters who were good herders their names are Levi and Hailey and Stormy's parents DiscSpinner and was a aliperson so she let her wings flutter,"Your a aliperson?"Ollie said they were in ollie's library,the black haired kid had been flying really high,she was a good one had this unusally strange thing sticking from her head...

Taylor horribly flew up and looked at ollie's hair,she's alicorn?

"Ollie your half alicorn!"Taylor said still examing her.

"Yeah...Im Princess Celestia's Younger Niece or you can say past royalty,My horn was broke when going against Seamint in a horn battle she's a good friend of mine,but my horn is more powerful than it was last time."Ollie said a purple glow was around her horn and she was about to sing,"Oh,caves and Bears and Scary things lurk in the shadows,they bite and bring a fright but nopony can ever fight."Ollie said singing to herself as she drew a huge swirl it was was making air swirls.A ruckess made Ollie fall from the sky and Taylor yelp.A villian has rose!

-Part 3 coming soon!-

Trailer-The Rise of the main six's companians have started and each of the main 6 must go through their Companions Dark Dreams,Ollie's is the hardest,will the main 6 make it and not loose the memory of Candy Rush but if they do they won't forget their young companions.

Ollie turns evil from the villian and joins the dark and they must save her.


End file.
